The Taming of the Hawk
by Nikki Morgan
Summary: Rayne has always been a goal-orientated person and she has her eyes on the scout. More than one person has caught on to her scheme and everyone’s waiting with baited breath to see if it works... Full sum. inside. T/OC


**Author's Note: **I know it's short, but I thought I'd post it anyways and see what kind of reception it got. Please read, review and critique. Suggestions are always welcome.

**Disclaimer: **You've probably figured this out, but I own nothing.

**Synopsis**

Rayne had always been a goal orientated person and because of that she always got what she wanted. So when a woad attack forced her to move to the fort she busied herself with settling in. But when her eyes set on the elusive and dangerous scout Rayne begins the long and difficult process of taming the hawk. But she doesn't realize that more than one person has caught on to her scheme and while everyone's waited with baited breath to see if it works. After all, no one bothered to ask the hawk whether or not he was ready to have his wings clipped.

* * *

Almost as soon as Rayne stepped into the courtyard that contained the mostly open air tavern she regretted her decision to help Vanora. The smell of spilt mead penetrated the air and the number of drunken hands was enough to make her skin crawl with revulsion. Mentally she reviewed her reasons for being there in the first place.

In order to tame an animal it had to become familiar with you. So here she was, silently stalking her equally silent prey. Sighing Rayne headed to Vanora who promptly shoved a full tray into her hands.

"Be a luv and take this to Tristan. None of the other girls' will."

"Why not?" Rayne queried, but Vanora was already gone.

"Be careful of that one," one of the girls whispered. "He's dangerous, nearly broke Fanny's arm when she went to him…."

Rayne glanced skeptically at the rather large and well-endowed woman known as 'Fanny' who was lustily grabbing at a Roman and whispering wicked secrets in his ear.

"Can't say I blame him," Rayne muttered disgusted, "wouldn't want that thing grabbing at me either. Gods only know where she's been."

Besides, it was plain to anyone that looked that Tristan wasn't the sort to be grabbed at, far too wary, far too wild. Not even his brothers in arms touched him. A strange prang of sadness ran through her, the poor man, denied even the simple comfort of a human touch.

Rayne made her way across the busy tavern floor skillfully weaving through drunks and reaching hands with skill she has acquired with many hours practice. Approaching her scout form behind she trailed a gently hand across his shoulder in a gesture so soft he couldn't be sure he felt it. Setting the food before him Rayne melted back into the crowd before the gesture could be registered.

Unconsciously the scout's hand rose to rub the spot she had just touched before he could catch himself. Shaking his head as if to clear it, Tristan dropped his hand and turned his attention to his food and blaming the phantom touch on the bone weary exhaustion he was feeling. But he could have sworn that he had felt comfort, if only for a moment.

Catching the small exchange and the look of utter confusion that crossed the normally stoic scout's face Gawain rose and followed the woman. Pulling the startled female from a conversation with Vanora he growled, "What was that?"

"What was what?"

Eyes darkening Gawain shook the woman harder, snarling, "Don't what me. Why are you following Tristan?"

Rayne gave the knight a startled look of confusion, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The lion snorted, "Tristan might not be in the fort long enough to wonder what a servant is doing the yard but the rest of us have… So what do you want with him?"

Instantly the confusion vanished as she gave Gawain a droll look. What did a woman want from a man, especially a man in his prime? A look of shock, then amusement flitted across the knight's face as understanding dawned.

"Are you courting Tristan?" The tone was incredulous and laughter sparkled in his eyes. She met his gaze evenly, her chin tilted defiantly despite the blotches of color on her cheeks. Laughing he caught her arm as she turned away.

"Don't be like that," He cajoled. "It's just that I never expected to find someone interested in Tristan." When she glared at him he laughed again, "Don't worry, it'll be our secret."

* * *

**So what do you think? Worth continuing?**


End file.
